Bendita clase de música
by lokaporCullen97
Summary: Bella la jefa de todo el instituto, ¿Qué pasará si por montar escándalo el profesor de música la manda a sentarse en la misma fila que Edward Cullen, el nerd que está secretamente enamorado de ella? ¿Hablarán? One Shot. Para Edward's in the Air.


Bendita clase de música.

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, sólo me adjudico la trama.

Summary: Bella la jefa de todo el instituto, ¿Qué pasará si por montar escándalo el profesor de música la manda a sentarse en la misma fila que Edward Cullen, el nerd que está secretamente enamorado de ella? ¿Hablarán? One Shot.

Segundo premio Dominant Twilight fanfic Contest.

**

* * *

**

_Para_**_ Edward's in the Air_**

_Enhorabuena._

_

* * *

_

Edward POV.

Me levanté como siempre, bueno no, hoy no era como siempre, hoy me levanté feliz, feliz porque las dos primeras horas en el instituto teníamos clase de música y además de que era mi asignatura favorita, veíamos una película y eso es igual a distracción para todos y distracción para todos significaba que nadie se acordaría de tener que pegarle al nerd-estúpido de Edward Cullen.

Sí, definitivamente hoy era un buen día.

Llegué temprano, como siempre así que decidí repasar los apuntes de trigonometría, ya que la semana siguiente había examen de todo el temario, pero al poco tiempo sonó la estruendosa campana que indicaba en inicio de las clases – suspiré- no es como si no me gustase el instituto, lo que no me gustaba era que en cada ocasión que tenían Mike y su grupo de perritos falderos me insultasen y pegasen hasta la saciedad, no podía quejarme al director pues no era nada más ni nada menos que su padre, y la subdirectora era su tía... no tenía elección.

Fui corriendo a mi taquilla para dejar algunas cosas y coger otras, mis gafas por ejemplo, luego salí disparado hacia el aula de audiovisuales, como suponía aun no había más de cuatro o cinco personas, entre ellas mis mejores amigos: Jasper y Emmett.

Eran las únicas personas del instituto que me hablaban y no era para decir cosas feas, realmente yo les caía bien, no eran nerds como yo al contrario, ellos eran los más populares del instituto seguidos de Mike y su séquito. Me defendían siempre que podían pero en clases nadie podía hacer nada, además ellos tenían novias Alice y Rosalie.

Alice era una chica bastante maja, las pocas veces que he hablado con ella me ha tratado bien y con educación, al igual que Rosalie, pero no las considero amigas realmente, solo hablan conmigo porque sus novios son mis amigos, nada más.

Me senté en una fila de asientos vacía, no quería que viesen feo a mis amigos por sentarme con ellos, prefería sentarme solo y centrarme en la película de Wolfang Amadeus Mozart, pues el profesor de música, el Sr. Manuel era muy amable conmigo y hace una semana me dijo el título de la película que veríamos hoy.

En un cuarto de hora empezó a llegar todo el mundo, no estaba prestando atención hasta que la vi...

Mi razón de no ir llorando al director cada vez que Mike y sus amigos me partían la cara, la razón por la cual me levantaba cada mañana, mi amor platónico. Isabella Swan.

Ella era muy dulce y cariñosa... con Mike, eran novios y por eso no le decía nada al director, por miedo a que ella se enfadase conmigo por haber hecho que castigasen a su novio.

Eran una de las tres parejas estrella de todo el instituto, todos sabían que con ellos no se podían meter, que con ellos sólo se juntaban los grupos de gente más selecta de la sociedad estudiantil.

Grupo en el que por supuesto yo no estaba, pero con verla de lejos me bastaba para saber que los ángeles existían, era tan hermosa y perfecta, la amaba con todo mi ser, lo sabía todo o casi todo sobre ella.

-Bueno chicos, ya se acabó la charla, ¡Atendedme!- gritó el Sr. Manuel sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-Vamos a ver una película como dije la semana pasada ¿De acuerdo? Se titula Wolfang Amadeus Mozart, trata sobre la vida de Mozart, y también veréis algunas de sus obras más importantes... – el profesor siguió parloteando cosas sin sentido mientras yo intentaba no voltear mi cabeza hacia atrás para quedarme embobado mirando a mi Diosa.

A ella le gustaba sentarse atrás del todo con sus amigos y su novio, el aula parecía estar dividido por rangos sociales, los _freakis_ delante, y atrás los más populares, obviamente yo estaba casi en primera fila, en una esquina en un intento de ser invisible.

Estaba todo bien, cuando de repente se empezaron a oír muchos murmullos y algún que otro jadeo por la parte de atrás, rápidamente los jadeos aumentaron en ritmo y tono, me sonrojé fuertemente y seguí prestando atención a la película.

Al cabo de un rato acompañado de algunos jadeos y risitas por lo bajo, el Sr. Manuel les llamó la atención diciendo que si volvía a escuchar una sola mosca tomaría medidas.

'_¿El qué? ¿Comprar un matamoscas?' _Había dicho Mike, en un intento de hacer reír a la clase entera.

Pero ante la enfurecida mirada del Sr. Manuel nadie rió, dejando solo al pobre Mike.

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando se oyó un fuerte golpe que por supuesto no pasó inadvertido para el Sr. Manuel.

-Señorita Stanley, Mallory y Denali, siéntense aquí - gritó enfadado el Sr. Manuel, señalando tres asientos demasiado cerca de la pantalla para el gusto de las tres escandalosas. - ¡apúrense!-

Se oyeron algunos gruñidos, quejas e incluso súplicas pero nada de eso hizo cambiar de opinión al profesor.

Se oyeron más murmullos al fondo y el Sr. Manuel ya muy cabreado soltó.

-Señor Newton, ¿quiere contarnos el chiste?- dijo sarcástico.

-N-no señor, no es un chiste...-me quedé asombrado de que lo dijese tan respetuoso.- Sólo le estaba contando a mi novia lo que le voy a hacer este fin de semana- terminó con tono lascivo y repugnante, todo mi asombro anterior se esfumó para reemplazarse por rabia junto con un gran odio hacia el imbécil de Mike. Apreté mis nudillos hasta que quedaron blancos de la presión, ¿Cómo osaba ese vil de Mike Newton decir eso en público? Maldito bastardo...

Al señor Manuel se le puso la cara roja ante el comentario.

-¡Sr. Newton, al despacho del director!- bramó.- ¡Ahora!- le volvió a gritar al ver que Mike no se movía con la suficiente rapidez.

-Y tú Sra. Swan, siéntese aquí, a ver si así nos callamos ya.- dijo señalando un asiento contiguo al mío...espera... ¿dije un asiento... ¡Contiguo al mío!

Oh dios mío... Isabella se va a sentar a mi lado... oh dios mío.

Las manos me empezaron a sudar terriblemente, mi respiración se convirtió en un jadeo frenético y mi vista se nubló por lágrimas del nerviosismo que rápidamente enjugué con la manga de mi chaleco.

Oí a Isabella quejarse por algo, pero no entendí claramente por qué, aunque estaba claro que se quejaba por tener que sentarse junto al nerd de Edward Cullen, es decir, conmigo.

La vi venir meneando sus caderas, muy sensualmente. Jesús, sufriría de combustión espontánea si no paraba de moverse así de bien, intenté pensar en otra cosa antes de que se 'notara' lo feliz que mi 'amigo' se había puesto de pronto, luego tocaría darle a la zambomba.

Finalmente Isabella se sentó a mi lado y miró aburrida la pantalla mientras yo la miraba a ella.

Cinco minutos después algo tocó mi hombro.

Giré mi cabeza y vi a Isabella ofreciéndome un papel. Arqueé una ceja ¿era a mí? No, seguro que no.

-¿A quién se lo paso?- susurré.

-A nadie, es para ti tonto- musitó sonriendo.

Ese gesto se quedó grabado en mi memoria, su sonrisa, sus mejillas estiradas... su dulce y melodiosa voz que casi no había emitido sonido alguno.

Me quedé dubitativo mirando el papel ¿Y si era una broma? Los populares jamás debían mezclarse con otra cosa que no fueran otros populares.

¿Qué puedo perder? –pensé.

Abrí el papel y vi que no era más que una nota.

_Hola Edward, ¿Qué te parece la película?_

_B.S_

Algo desilusionado cogí mi bolígrafo para contestar.

_Nada del otro mundo ¿Y a ti Isabella?_

_E.C._

_Llámame Bella, y bueno... a mí me parece un poco aburrida._

_B.S._

Oh... Bella... sonaba bien, muy bien, incluso mejor que Isabella.

_Cierto..._

_E.C._

_Edward, ¿te parece que hablemos un rato? Aun queda una hora de película._

_B.S_

_Sí, me parece bien pero... ¿no se enfadará tu novio por hablar conmigo?_

_E.C._

Realmente no quería causarle problemas con Mike, ella me gustaba, quiero decir la amaba pero no quería que Mike se enfadase con ella, eso le haría daño.

_Mike no es mi novio, eso es lo que él quiere pero no estamos saliendo._

_B.S_

_¿Y cómo dejas que vaya diciendo eso por ahí?_

_E.C._

_Me da igual lo que piense la gente._

_B.S_

Se encogió de hombros y mi corazón casi rompe mis costillas de lo mucho que se infló, eso significaba que tenía una pequeñísima oportunidad.

_Y bueno, si Mike no es tu novio entonces ¿No tienes novio?_

_E.C._

Era una pregunta imbécil pero realmente quería confirmarlo.

_No... Bueno en realidad fui yo la que le dije que soltase el rumor de que estábamos saliendo._

_B.S_

Se estaba sonrojando, y era la imagen más sexy y hermosa que en mi vida lograría ver.

_¿Y por qué hiciste eso?_

_E.C_

_Pues... para que nadie sospechase quién me gustaba realmente._

_B.S._

Y entonces mi corazón se partió en dos... y de repente mi vena masoquista hizo acto de presencia y pregunté.

_Y... ¿Quién te gusta realmente?_

_E.C_

Estaba escribiendo la respuesta cuando el Sr. Manuel nos llamó la atención.

_Al final de clases en la parte trasera de los aparcamientos, tengo una pregunta que responder ;)_

_B.S._

Y eso fue lo último que llegué a saber de ella, intenté hablarle pero hizo oídos sordos.

Las clases se pasaron volando, yo estuve pensando todo el día en quién sería el chico de sus sueños, no pude almorzar nada y estuve más pendiente de ella que de costumbre, ahora parecía un psicópata loco obsesionado con Bella Swan.

Al fin tocó la campana que indicaba el final de clases.

Salté de mi asiento y prácticamente volé hacia los aparcamientos, allí la vi tal y como me había prometido.

Estaba algo sonrojada y parecía nerviosa.

-Bella...-saludé.

-Oh, Edward has venido- ¿En serio pensaba que podía negarle algo?

-Claro.

-Yo... Edward en verdad tengo algo que decirte.

Y en ese instante lo supe, no podría soportar el escuchar de sus labios que le gustaba otro hombre que no fuese yo, no podía y no lo haría. Le confesaría cuánto la amaba en ese instante y si no era correspondido me iría, con la cabeza bien alta y el corazón por los suelos.

-No, Bella escúchame por favor.

Asintió.

-Bella estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi por primera vez en el jardín de infancia, te amo y quisiera que tú sintieses lo mismo pero sé que no es así. De todas formas, quería que lo supieras- Al acabar mi confesión tenía las mejillas de un rojo intenso y estaba al borde del colapso.

-Edward yo... – no quería oír su rechazo, no podía, pero debía ser el hombre que mi padre me enseñó ser, debía ser valiente.

-Edward yo también te amo.- y sin esperar a saber si todo era una broma de mal gusto o no, la besé.

Sus labios carmesíes eran dulces pecados, su lengua se movía al son con la mía y ambas bailaban juntas una peligrosa danza interminable.

Hasta que nuestros pulmones reclamaron por algo de oxígeno.

-Edward, llevo enamorada de ti desde... desde siempre.- Su cara era de completa felicidad, al igual que la mía y no cabía duda que decía la verdad.

-Bella, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?- dije con toda la formalidad que pude.

-Por supuesto- dijo lanzándose de nuevo a mis labios, beso que correspondí gustoso.

En ese momento era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Sonreí, puede que después de todo _luego_ no tocase darle a la zambomba...

* * *

**Bien, este el segundo premio del concurso Dominant Twilight Fanfic Contest. ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen Reviews!**

**No sé si se dieron cuenta que el fic contiene ciertos toques algo... sexuales ¿no? Pero no lo consideré Lime... por lo que lo dejé en la categoría T.**

**

* * *

Felicidades a_ Edward's in the Air_ por quedar segunda en el Contest con Descontrol**


End file.
